


His Champion

by AlafairFTW



Category: WWE NXT - Fandom, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlafairFTW/pseuds/AlafairFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She worked so hard and he always knew that. She was his champion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Champion

**Author's Note:**

> I made this by the request of a user. Please review and enjoy!!

Bayley readied herself in the locker room. Her match was next, and it was the most important one of her career. It was for the NXT's Diva's Championship. She knew Sasha was tough, but Bayley had all the qualities to be champion. "Bayley you're up!", exclaimed Charlotte as she just came back from her match with Becky Lynch. She gave her a tight hug before she headed out to the gorilla. Thoughts started to rush through her head. "You're too nice to be champion." "She's way better than you." "You're not nearly as good as Charlotte or Becky." She had to block to them out. Thinking about them wasn't gonna help her win.

Her music hit and she ran out through the curtain. The crowd was ecstatic to see her.

And her challenger from San Jose, California!

Bayley!

Even though she was smiling and banging her head to the music, Bayley was extremely nervous. She honestly couldn't think of a time where she was this rattled by a match. But she needed to focus, she wasn't gonna let her nerves get to her. Bayley eventually got in the ring and the bell was rung. Sasha quickly got an advantage, holding Bayley on the ropes and repeatedly punching and kicking her. She was able to slide out of the ring to recover but the Boss was hot on her tail. As Sasha grabbed her by her hair, Bayley pushed her into steel ring post. Bayley then brought her back into the ring and went for the cover.

1...2…

Sasha kicks out just in time, and it slightly frustrated Bayley. She grabbed her from off the ground, but Sasha caught her neck, tripped her, and proceeded to apply the Bank Statement to Bayley in the middle of the ring. It hurt. It hurt a lot. Bayley needed to do something to get out of this. She flipped herself over and kicked Sasha while she was on the ground. Then she picked her up and did her signature Belly to Back Suplex. She went for the cover again.

1...2...3!

-bell rings-

Here is your winner and the NEW DIVA'S CHAMPION!

BAYLEY!

She couldn't believe it. Years and years of blood, sweat, and tears was worth this victory. Bayley started to cry as she walked backstage. Charlotte was the first one to hug her. Everyone else shook her hand and congratulating her. As she was packing up her things, someone knocked on the door. "Come in!", she said as she zipped up her bag. The door opens and Bayley looks up. Her eyes widen with surprise. It was him.

"So you're leaving?", Bayley asked with tears in her eyes. "Yes. I leave for the airport in the morning." Seth responded. "What about us? What about our life together?" He held his hands in hers. "Sweetie….I promise I will come back and when i will love you like I never left. Just please support me in this." "Okay….. I will.", Bayley said in a somber tone."

She didn't realize how long it had been. Five years? And he never came to see her once? She didn't care about that though. She just missed him so much. Bayley ran up to him hugged very tightly. "Where have you been!?" She asked as she started to cry in his arms. "I'm so sorry sweetie, I am so sorry." "Why haven't you come to see me?" "I was so busy. I know that's a lame excuse, but I hope you can forgive me."She did forgive him. She forgave him when she saw all of his success. She was proud of him and him of her."Congrats honey! I knew you could do it." She responded with a kiss. The feeling of his lips gave her an exhillarating feeling. I missed the taste of him. They left the arena together and decided that Seth would stay at her hotel. Seth would do his best to make up for lost time. He was hers. She was his champion.


End file.
